ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginnings
Beginnings ''is the pilot of Team Trix: The Series. Summary With the whole Plumbers team destroyed, Max needs a team to tutor and protect the galaxy. When he unites the five of the greatest Plumbers' Academy students, who've all gradutated, to help. Team Trix begins when they have to face Phantremo, an evil ghost-like man who wants to turn Earth into Better World. Plot episode begins in PA where Rook Blonko and Kai Hercule are having lunch together. 'Rook: So you're graduating too? 'Kai: '''Yeah, it's official. Only like, three more other people are graduating too. 'Rook: 'Hmf. It's not like anyone of them are stronger than us. 'Kai: 'Those another people are going to meet us at 16:20. 'Rook: 'That is in eleven minutes. Are you sure? 'Kai: 'Yeah. Magister Max Tennyson told me so. sudden blast comes through the exam room. Many students are blasted out of the wall, bleeding and some dead. 'Rook: 'What was that? 'uninterested: 'Just an explosion. Not like it's ''actually ''important. 'Rook: 'Care to explain the dead students and ghost-like man? 'suddenly shocked: 'What?! We have to save them, no matter what! jumps up and shoots the ghost-like man, causing an explosion. Suprisingly, nothing happens. 'Man: 'Typical weakling. I am Phantremo and I am here to make Earth a better world. 'scared: 'Uh, we... 'Phantremo: 'You might want run, kids. This place is going to be destroyed. 'Rook: 'Kai, let's get out of here! Kai and Magister Max run into escape pods. As they just escape, the Plumbers' Academy explodes, killing everyone but Phantremo in it, except from the three other graduates, who escape in other escape pods. 'laughing: 'Such stupid beings! If their it's last hope, Earth is hopeless! with tears pouring down, is holding and looking at a picture of the Plumbers' Academy. 'Max: 'Three years ago, it was destroyed. The five graduates never met. I need them. To protect them from Phantremo's upcoming attack. I think I should unite them. Two of them are my grandchildren! uses the Plumber-Navigator to connect the five and make them teleport to his Rustbucket. 'Rook: 'Where am I? 'Ben: 'My grandpa's home and car, alien boy. 'Kevin: 'Why are we even here? 'Gwen: 'Why? Probably for a meeting. 'Max: 'No. You five are here to become Earth's protectors. 'Kai: 'Hey, I thought that was the Plumbers- Oh... 'Rook: 'Why? 'Max: ''Why? You guys were the only students who graduated ''and ''survived the destruction, that's why. 'Kai: Okay, that's reasonable. But where did that Phantremo guy go? I haven't seen him in, like three years. 'Ben: '''Rumors are saying that he is creating a large force of villains to actually make Earth become Better World. 'Max: 'The rumors are true. He is saying that he'll attack anytime soon. explosion is heard back in central Bellwood, causing a huge fire. 'Kevin: 'That's probably him. six run out, all the way to the fire, where a giant ship is seen up in the sky. 'Gwen: 'What the... 'Max: 'The day... is here... Phantremo's attack... and Rook run to the ship, now landed, with Ben, Gwen and Kevin. 'Rook: 'What do we do? 'Kai: 'Let me give you a clue; begins with 'F', ends with 'T' and has a 'I-G-H' in the middle? comes out of the ship, walking closer to the team. 'Phantremo: 'A Revonnahgander and four other humans; you cannot beat me, I'm way too tough. 'angry: 'You asked for it! tries multiple punches quickly but Phantremo dodges even quicker. He then grows a hand from his torso and punches Kevin in the chest. 'Kevin: 'OW!!! 'Gwen: 'Kevin! 'Ben: 'My turn! transforms into Swampfire and throws multiple fireballs at Phantremo, who dodges then puts Ben under a sleeping spell and Ben drops to the ground. 'Rook: 'We are obiviously no match for this monster! 'Phantremo: 'Monster? I'm no monster, young man. I'm trying to make this mess of a planet into a better place. A better world. One where we are free to do whatever. One under control by me... 'Kai: 'Enough chit-chat! transforms into Majin Kai and him and Phantremo are in hand-to-hand combat. Majin Kai punches Phantremo. 'Kai: 'Caught you off guard! 'Phantremo: 'Sheer luck! puts a black blob on Majin Kai, making him drop to his knees. 'Kai, losing strength: 'Uhh... 'Phantremo: 'The Revonnahgander and the teenage girl; care to fight? and Gwen run to Phantremo. Gwen uses Anodite powers and Rook continously punches and kicks Phantremo, having no effect at all. Phantremo laughs. 'Phantremo: The only chance you had was that last one fighting! shoots sleeping rays at the both of them. 'Phantremo: '''I'll come back later. You guys need to train before you face me again. enters his spaceship and it teleports. 'Max: 'Kids! What happened? multiple beds, the teens are resting, while Max is watching them. 'Max: 'They lost so easily, I couldn't believe my eyes. They need training, they're too weak to face Phantremo and his force. wakes up, then Ben and Kai. 'Kevin: 'What happened? 'Max: 'You lost to Phantremo, so easily! You need training, hardcore training. and Rook wake up, weak and tired. 'Rook: 'Can we just fight him again? 'Kai: 'No way dude. We lost to him once, we probably die in this state. 'Max: 'Training is what you all need. Phantremo is going to come back, trust me. 'Ben: 'When do we start? 'Max: 'Tomorrow. We need to get all the time we need; Earth is at risk of changing into a different place. 'Gwen: 'Okay. It seems fine to me. '& Rook: 'We'll be called the Team Trix; Earth's Greatest Heroes! 'Ben: 'I like that name. '& Kevin: 'Yeah. 'Max: 'So, training starts tomorrow? 'Trix: 'Totally. ''The End. Major Events *Team Trix is born and all make their first appearance. *Phantremo makes his first appearance. Characters Team Trix *Kai Hercule *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villain *Phantremo Aliens Used By Kai *Majin Kai By Ben *Swampfire Category:Team Trix Episodes Category:UltimateKai10